finalfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
Lunafreya Nox Fleuret (ルナフレーナ・ノックス・フルーレ, Runafurēna Nokkusu Furūre, lit. Lunafrena Nox Fleuret), también conocida como Luna, es un personaje clave y la deuteragonista de ''Final Fantasy XV''. Noctis y el grupo se unirán a ella durante un tiempo, por lo que Luna es un miembro temporal del grupo. Nacida en la provincia imperial de Tenebrae, la Dama Lunafreya es adorada por muchos como la Oráculo quien es capaz de hablar con los dioses, y es la Oráculo mas joven de la historia. A pesar de que su país natal esta bajo el mando de Niflhaim, Tenebrae goza de un poco de autonomía gracias a ella. Su relación con Noctis, basada en el respeto y la inspiración mutua, es un elemento clave de la trama. Datos Apariencia Luna tiene el pelo largo y rubio con un flequillo de lado adornado con una cinta de doble trenza y el resto torcido y fijado para arriba. Ella tiene ojos de color púrpura y un vestido blanco en relieve con dibujos de flores y adornado con clavos de plata. Ella lleva un collar con un colgante de una estrella dentro de una luna creciente. Posee una cara redonda, ojos almendrados y una nariz pequeña. Ella blande un tridente de doble punta. De niña, Luna llevaba un vestido blanco con un dobladillo con volantes y una cremallera en la parte posterior. Su pelo era más corto y tenía un flequillo que le cubría la frente. Personalidad Luna ha sido descrita como una mujer de carácter fuerte que habla de sus metas y sueños, y actúa por iniciativa propia. Ella actúa valiente, y permanece imperturbable, incluso cuando está rodeado por soldados con armas apuntando hacia ella, lo que demuestra su determinación como el Oráculo, centrándose en el futuro por venir para tratar de evitar que el mundo se sumerja en la completa oscuridad. Habilidades Luna posee los poderes de un Oráculo, los cuales tienen como propósito evitar que la "Plaga de la Estrella" pueda avanzar. La plaga alarga las noches y Luna está impidiendo que el mundo se hunda en la oscuridad. Ella se dice que tiene el poder para estar en comunión con los dioses. Luna también parece capaz de usar su tridente en combate. Esta confirmado que la "experiencia cercana a la muerte" que Noctis y Stella compartían cuando el juego era Final Fantasy VsXIII, aun vive en Noctis y Luna en Final Fantasy XV, por lo que Luna tendría que tener la habilidad de ver las muertes de las personas, así como las almas de estas. Historia Luna y Noctis son amigos de la infancia. Ellos hicieron una promesa cuando eran niños y los recuerdos que ambos compartieron han sido atesorados por ambos. Los dos llegaron a pasar tiempo juntos después de la experiencia cercana a la muerte de Noctis cuando Luna le hacía compañía mientras él se recuperaba. En algún momento después, Niflheim invadió Tenebrae y Luna se vio obligada a vivir en cautiverio, por lo que se da a entender que ella tuvo una infancia dura y difícil. Quince años después, el Reino de Lucis esta dispuesto un armisticio para poner fin al largo conflicto con Niflheim. Antes de la ceremonia, el príncipe Noctis, heredero al trono de Lucis, parte de su tierra natal para formalizar la unión de los estados a través de su matrimonio con Luna. La oferta de paz no es más que una artimaña y el ejército imperial invade la ciudad de la corona, Insomnia y toma su cristal sagrado. En el camino a su destino, Noctis se sorprende al enterarse de que él, su padre, el rey, y su prometida, se creen muertos. En verdad,Luna se escapó durante la invasión de Lucis a mando de Idola Aldercapt, y se refugia en Altissa, la capital de Accordo, donde ella y Noctis se iban a casar. Acompañada por su asistente Gentiana, ella se enfrenta a las tropas Niflheim, quienes se muestran temerosos, pero ella se muestra indiferente y los rechaza sin problemas, apartando un arma de su camino. También hay un perro negro que se dice que protege a Luna, de similar que Gentiana. Creación y Desarrollo Lunafreya apareció por primera vez en el tráiler del Tokyo Game Show 2014, donde motas relucientes la rodean, probablemente en alusión a la naturaleza de las almas. Luna reemplaza Stella Nox Fleuret, el anterior personaje femenino principal de Final Fantasy Versus XIII. La recreación de su personaje se debió a los cambios en la trama del juego que tenían a Stella en un papel diferente en la historia de lo que está previsto para Luna, siendo Stella la enemiga y rival involuntaria de Noctis. Dentro del tema general de "viaje", los desarrolladores necesitan para decidir cual es la posición que una heroína debe tomar, y pensaron que en lugar de tener una heroína pasiva, un personaje más decidido que se involucra activamente con los acontecimientos de la historia resultaría mucho mejor. Stella no se adaptaba a ese tipo de personaje, por lo que Lunafreya fue creada. La historia de Final Fantasy XV se muestra como el viaje de Noctis para vengarse y recuperar su reino, asi como el viaje de Lunafreya para detener la plaga de la estepatía y evitar la que la oscuridad absorba al mundo. Galería Final Fantasy XV Gentiana and Lunafreya.jpg|Gentiana and Lunafreya. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Taiwan Earthquake 2016 Artwork.jpg|Artwork de Luna. Luna-Earthquake2016-Artwork.png|Artwork de Luna. FFXV Luna.png|Close-up render. FFXV_Demo_Artwork.png|Luna flees Insomnia after Niflheim's attack. Luna_With_Niflheim_troops.jpg|Luna takes her trident from her attendant Gentiana. Lunafreya.jpg|Artwork of Lunafreya the Oracle. Luna.png|First official screenshot of Luna. Luna_FFXV_Jump_Festa_2015.png|Luna as seen in the Jump Festa 2015 trailer. Final_Fantasy_XV_Luna_Dawn_Trailer.png|Young Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Lunafreya_Nox_Fleuret_Dawn_Trailer_2.0.jpg|Luna in Dawn Trailer 2.0. Luna_In_Dawn_Trailer_2.0.png|Luna in Dawn Trailer 2.0. Luna-Altissia-FFXV.png|Luna in Altissia. Leviathan_and_Luna.jpg|Leviathan and Luna. Luna-battle-FFXV.png|Luna wielding her trident. Luna-FFXV-models.png|Character model. FFXV_TGS_Lunafreya.jpg|Lunafreya in TGS Trailer. FFXV_TGS_Lunafreya_Speech.jpg| Luna's Speech. Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Lunafreya_Kingsglaive_Artwork.jpg|Artwork. Luna_Kingsglaive.png|CG render close-up. Luna_Kingsglaive.jpg|Full-body CG render. Kingsglaive Brochure - Luna.jpg|Luna in casual clothes. Luna.jpg|Portrait from the Kingsglaive. Lunafreya Kingsglaive Art.png|Concept art of Lunafreya. Lunafreya Kingsglaive Art 2.png|Concept art of Lunafreya. Tenebrae People Art.png|Concept art of young Lunafreya. KingsglaiveFFXV Lunafreya Concept Art.png|Concept art of young Lunafreya. Luna Gadgets Art.png|Concept art de su accesorios. Lunafreya Kingsglaive Art 3.png|Concept art of Lunafreya. Luna Shoes Art.png|Concept art of Lunafreya's shoes. KingsglaiveFFXV Lunafreya SS.png|Young Lunafreya and Noctis. KingsglaiveFFXV Lunafreya SS2.png|Lunafreya flees with Noctis and Regis. KingsglaiveFFXV Lunafreya SS3.png|Lunafreya decides to stay behind. Luna_In_Kingsglaive.jpg|Luna as she appears in Kingsglaive. Luna_in_Kingsglaive_Trailer.png|Luna talking to Regis. ;Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV Young Luna and Puppies.jpg|Young Luna holding a puppy. Luna_with_Niflheim_troops_Behind_Her..png|Luna with Niflheim troops behind her. Adult_Lunafreya.png|Adult Lunafreya in Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV. pt-br:Lunafreya Nox Fleuret de:Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Categoría:Personajes de Final Fantasy XV